


瓦蓝与深灰

by GillianSwan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillianSwan/pseuds/GillianSwan
Summary: you coloured me blue.





	瓦蓝与深灰

电话铃剪开一个午后几乎凝固的时光，他却感觉自己像是为这一刻等了一辈子。

那个电话就这么来了，音色尖利一如先前响起过的千万次，无人知道一个意外会在此中发酵——意外，谈不上是惊喜。即使那个夏天的一星期已经被时光淡化成了一片蒙上深灰的色彩，他也想不清楚那个遥远的夏日究竟对他而言意味着什么。那被赋予了特殊意义的季节是否一直在冥冥中跟随着他？亦或那根本没那么重要，不过是烂俗小说里最老套的桥段了。然而他没忘记，一直记得，但那也可能纯粹只是一个无聊的巧合。

不管怎么样——它还是来了，在空中飘荡了很久，最后在夏天结束前的一个星期降临了。在布鲁克林乡郊的一个沿海小镇，降临在花气，蝉鸣以及夹着盐味的海风里。

男孩坐在院子里，他合上书，望着蓝天发呆似地思索一阵，然后才跨入门廊，如梦初醒般忽然奔跑起来，冲到客厅书柜旁的电话前时差点撞翻了一个花瓶。“喂？”他拿起电话，指尖仿佛捏着自己的心跳，“请问...？”

他想听到的那个声音，或者说——想听到又胆怯的声音传入耳畔的那一刻，巴基想自己的心跳可以撼动整间小别墅。

“詹姆斯...巴基？”电话那头的语气隐着一丝不易察觉的笑意，低沉的声音裹挟在略微失真的嘶嘶电流里，“我大概可以这样叫你了吧？愿意去沙滩上陪一下我吗？”

—

那片蓝在他脑海中挥之不去，一刻不停地闪现。昨晚他的睡梦是一片瓦蓝，周身的一切都浸泡在那种深邃又柔软的色彩里，像沉浮在黎明时分的浅海里，一种圣灵似的平静和躁动在他血管里深海鱼一样缓缓游动。他醒来的时候，血液里那阵摇篮曲似的涛声还依稀在耳边萦绕。

这是第二次巴基做这种瓦蓝色的梦。第一次是在九岁时，第一次随父母来这个海滨小镇度暑假。第二次便是七年后，也是在同样的海岸上，他遇见了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。这位从纽泽西来的先生昨天才刚抵达小镇，可他常常以为对方已经在这里生活过许多年了，尽管他们从未说过一句话。

现在巴基踏出门，门檐上缀着一串贝壳风铃漾出清脆的声响做漪涟。铺面而来的风含着新鲜的盐味，捎来不远处的沙滩边女孩子们的嬉戏打闹声。瓦蓝色的海面一直延伸到视线所及范围之外，与靛青的地平线相吻。那种只会出现在莫奈笔下的柔美线条与流动的色彩，现在在这八月末的布鲁克林小镇被赋予了一切成真的可能性。

一切成真的可能性。他在心底默念着这句话，心室里有一只蝴蝶正挣破虫茧鲜活地扑闪翅膀。他是罗杰斯先生在镇子上遇见的第一个人，仅仅是这个认知就可以让他高兴很久了。

那天的初次邂逅，想想也不过只是七十二左右个小时前，吃过午饭后他和丽贝卡一起出门，他计划去镇上的图书馆归还两本书。慢慢地穿过碎石砾小径，丽贝卡披着粉色浴衣喋喋不休地讲着什么。他们走到了沙滩边，她的身影不久后融进了一片穿泳衣的女孩子群里。几个女生朝巴基兴奋地挥手，午后的阳光勾勒出她们胴体年轻美妙的轮廓。

“来吗？詹米？”丽贝卡笑着朝他喊道。

巴基摇了摇头拒绝了妹妹的邀请，他现在并不太想加入下一场沙滩狂欢。那个并不久前的下午他的心情很是微妙，心思繁杂得像波澜迭起的海——海面光线要比现在暗几度，颜色不是明亮的瓦蓝而是更灰一点的色调。他忽然觉得很热，又像是察觉到什么似的走进了不远处的小镇火车站。夏末时分旅人稀少，站台上空无一人，阳光在白色地板上拉出一道米色的矩形光斑，目光越过轨道望去刚好能将一大片海水的蓝收入眼底。

他在一条长椅上坐下，随手翻开了其中一本书。是西尔维娅·普拉斯的诗集。巴基不算太喜欢她那种过分沉重又尖锐的文字，但也足够打发时间的了。——三十分钟后，将他从书中拉回来的是一声悠长的火车鸣笛。

这个时候还会有火车来吗？巴基略略有些吃惊。抬起头看见一列老式火车驶进车站，车厢阻断他投向大海的目光，两三个旅客陆陆续续下了车。他撇撇嘴，站台上重归平静就像无数发生过一样，重新将目光投向书页间，火车发出最后一声鸣笛便吭哧吭哧驶离了站台。

他稍略地仰起头，看久了书眼眶微微发酸，想眺望一下大海什么缓解疲惫。然而当他抬起眼帘，他对上了一双眼——准确来讲，是一片蓝。

“我注意到你看的这本书。”

后来他想，这显然称不上什么出众的开场白，如果想到后面将发生的一切他仍然带点自私意味地觉得他们理所应当值得一个更好的初遇。然后巴基才意识到自己在第一次将目光落在史蒂夫身上时便想到了爱情。深刻又炽烈的爱情，瓦蓝的海水与金灿灿的阳光。这一系列的想法——在他略显失礼地打量着位陌生人先生的两秒钟里依次在脑中浮现，像一颗飞行已久的花粉安停下来，坚固得不可思议的茎根刺进心瓣。

然而他望着那片蓝，感觉自己像看见了八月末的海面，某一刻他甚至忘记了自己正深深地凝视着一双陌生人的眼睛。海水的虹膜和借古老星尘凝成的蓝黑色瞳孔。在他从未见过的事物里存在着一条微妙的界线，而这双眼恰好地填补了界线的空缺。

巴基忽然感觉口干舌燥，一阵海风在身侧盘桓回旋星河，触及到他的皮肤顿时变得炽热难耐。

“...你好...？”他的声音听起来有一种欲言又止的意味，飞快转动大脑记忆搜寻着什么让场景变得不那么尴尬的话。尽管他能和布鲁克林任何一个女孩子无比自然地搭话，可现在他却僵在原处，不安的情绪促使他一遍遍无意识地舔嘴唇，目光仍是难以从那双眼睛上挪开，企图能从那片蓝里看到些什么属于它主人的情绪之类的。

“下午好。”男人低沉的声音似乎用了一点时间才传到他的耳畔，混进震耳欲聋的血液轰鸣声里很快便占了上风，语气里一丝轻微的笑意像中午剪开凝滞热空气的海风。“我没吓到你吧？小先生。”

“我的名字是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”嘴唇已经先脑子一步做出了反应，这句话脱口而出巴基才察觉到不妥。他的心室里仿佛有一簇火焰，使他全身上下每个细胞都感到一阵惴惴不安的慌乱，想立马跳起来逃跑，可随后很快的，另一个想法又压制过前一个。

男人露出一个微笑，巴基隐约地猜到了他的年龄。当他扬起嘴角时，他看起来比给巴基带来的第一印象里的他要年轻一点，约莫是刚满或是快满三十岁吧。笑意在他面庞上泛开那个动作在巴基的脑海里被反复按下了重播键，眼角眉梢上的神情在成熟男人的人稳重熟稔之下，还藏着那么一小片年轻的，甚至带着些少年般鲜活的气质。

男人只是微笑，略微转过头去，目光投向铁轨后的那片与他瞳色极其相近的大海。“你不会是在等什么人吧，巴恩斯先生？” 

巴基一时有些犹豫，一道奇异的想法略过脑海，又一次这次毫无意义的邂逅和“等待”扯到了一起，但他还是如实地摇了摇头。

“如果不打扰的话，愿意陪我走到镇上走走吗？”

许愿的东西来的猝不及防，太快了，甚至多多少少扼断了那些追逐中的痛苦与快乐。巴基怔了一下，心脏砰动得几欲撞碎肋骨，旋即急忙点了点头，生怕下一秒那只即将飞落到手心的瓦蓝色蝴蝶又顺着指缝挣脱不见。

那天的傍晚天气已经转凉，巴基记得自己站在家门口的花径上，周身弥漫着风信子清冽的花香。他望着史蒂夫的身影走进海滨暮色，靠近海岸线的地方衬衫和牛仔裤都在朦胧的视野里被染上了一层他的眼睛的蓝。巴基记得自己的呼吸声，潮汐一样起伏着，然后一口气奔跑起来，踢掉凉鞋踏上微微发凉的地板，丽贝卡喊他的声音被抛到脑后去。他爬上楼梯，推开自己卧室们的那一刻便倒在了床上，发出一声介于欢笑和呜咽的声音用手掌捂住脸。

那阵心脏震颤的余波比他想象得要长很多，他紧紧闭着眼，像看惊悚片那样既期待又害怕，两种情绪都带着锐利的锋芒一度难以压倒彼此，如同两条蛇纠缠盘桓很久都难分胜负。于是那些尖利的鳞片都刮擦过他的心房，有毒的汁液渗进那片专属爱情滋生的土壤，他却如同得到了上帝恩赐的甘露。所谓爱情的痛苦与快乐。他想道，爱情。爱情？

总算冷静了一点，他拖沓着脚步走到书桌边，头发蓬乱得像在海风里站了很久。一种奇异的悸动还在他身体里，从心口一路蔓到小腹，巴基感觉自己每个毛孔都像午后的沙滩那样蒸腾着热气，他在书桌前坐下，随手从桌角拿了一个蓝色封皮的本子，翻开来开始记录今天从车站走到镇子上自己与史蒂夫·罗杰斯先生的每一句对话。

“...纽泽西。”金发男人说道，“但我的故乡是这里，布鲁克林。真的好久没有回来过了...”

“...大概一个星期吧，海边和故乡都能给我带来很棒的灵感，然后就要去华盛顿了...”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

巴基抬起头来，写男人名字时笔尖不自觉地用力了一点。一个个字母从纸上浮现，他却暗暗希望能出现在他的皮肤上，形成一道难以磨灭的痕迹的那种。他垂下眼睫，仿佛回到了十几分钟前，男人走在他身侧，比他高出了一个头，身材完美得不可思议，金发在阳光下呈一种夏日沙滩般的颜色。

“巴恩斯先生——”  
“——不，叫我的名字。”

这句话就这么脱口而出了，冒失和鲁莽现在都被抛到了脑后。他仰起头来，飞快地眨着眼，史蒂夫的眼睛里倒映出自己的面容，瓦蓝的目光勾勒着他的轮廓。巴基听见了自己的呼吸，紧张如同首次被爱人抚摸。

“好吧，詹姆斯。”

这便是他们在路上说的最后一句话了，他们依然并肩走了一段，脚下的碎石砾发出轻微的响声。几分钟后他们到了巴恩斯家的小屋前，夕阳时分的晚风吹得衣料与皮肤濡湿的地方稍略发凉。他与史蒂夫挥手道别，望着男人消失的背影巴基才想起来自己还有一个重要的问题没说出口：我还能再见到你吗？还有一本书，他落在了火车站台的长椅上。

现在的他坐在自己卧室卢，想象着男人唤他名字，不是詹姆斯而是巴基，那两片干燥柔软的唇发爆破音的样子。忽然间他又成了一位灵感毫无征兆光临了的作家，抓起笔在纸上写下了一行字：

“爱情是瓦蓝与深灰的。瓦蓝是其中的甜蜜与他眼睛的颜色，深灰是我的不安和恐惧，以及所有不完美的缺憾。”

写下最后一个句点，他飞快地合上了本子，感觉自己的心脏正在以一种前所未有的频率疯狂跳动着，牵扯着每一根最细微的神经，像日出时分一刻不停歇地奔跑过长长的海岸线。他想即刻就进入梦境，看自己究竟会不会梦见他。天黑之前的那几个小时对他而言变得难熬无比，最后当他可以总算摔进黑暗里，他立刻回到了黄昏前，自己和史蒂夫从火车站走回来的情景。

“我还能再次见到你吗？”

那句话还是有机会说出了口，从这里开始情节就不一样了。风信子的花香萦绕在他们周身，海风尝起来就像一杯洒满新鲜花瓣的海水。

当然。海风与潮汐的声音几乎淹没了他们对话的声音，但巴基知道男人的答复会是这样的。然后他想起这只是个梦，一切发生的都不作数，一个令他吓了一跳的想法就那样像蛇一样嘶嘶地缠绕住了他颤动的心。

他踮起脚，捻紧的指尖难以遏制地颤抖，抬起头凑近男人温暖的呼吸，嘴唇相抵的那一刻他只看见了一片蓝。

第二天晚上的梦便只剩下了蓝，巴基看不到对方，可他知道史蒂夫就在自己身边，像那片蓝一样融进了他的血液里。那种感觉如同躺在湿漉漉的沙滩上，沉浮在翻腾起伏的浪潮里。他第一次如此真切度感受到了那些令人全身上下都脸红的欲望，以一种湿漉漉的方式发热，呼吸变成一滩被热浪拍碎的细沙，瓦蓝色的雾气化成一团松软的云将他包裹住如若身处云端。他不自觉地喘息，垂死挣扎似地扭动，与一片瓦蓝交织的雾气——至少是他能看见的，抵死缠绵达到巅峰。

他站在门口，思考着前两日的事情不禁出了神，露出了一种信徒仰望天堂似的神色，只是更向往而欢欣。巴基想他或许从一开始就知道自己对史蒂夫·罗杰斯的感情远远没有一次初恋该有的那么无辜纯贞，但自己的方式未必是错的，似乎这个夏末的空气可以淡化以前必定会光临的负罪感一样。阳光，沙滩，天堂的蓝宝石一样的海水，漂亮的穿泳衣的少女，夜晚的酒精和清冽的海风。这都像是在暗示着他什么，如果——如果——

他深吸了一口气，重新跑回了房间，冲进了二楼丽贝卡的房间里（感谢上帝她不在），从梳妆台的抽屉里拿出一支未开封的唇膏，胡乱撕开塑料膜包装，迫不及待地将膏体贴到唇上。那一刻巴基平生第一次感到了那种隐隐的背德的快感，他笨拙地看着镜子里的自己，嘴唇上覆盖着一层不均匀的水红色。镜子里的他皮肤就算在一个夏天的暴晒下还是褪不掉那层对男孩子而言有些过于苍白的底色，灰绿色的眼睛和细长的睫毛，唇的颜色被加深了不少——平心而论——那并算太不难看，比他想象的丑态好太对了。

而这次他却一反常态地盯着镜子里的倒影拼命盯着看，如同打量着一个陌生人一样。终于大约十几秒后他忍不住笑了起来，打破了这场诡异的端详，抬起手用手背胡乱抹掉了唇膏。重新下楼的时候，一阵风促使他再次在楼梯上奔跑起来。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他在心里默念着这个名字，手心里不自觉地还攥着那根唇膏。巴恩斯家的小别墅百合叶窗下种着一簇簇雪白的茉莉，那是巴恩斯夫人在南法旅游时捎回来的品种。事实上他喜欢这种花多过风信子，茉莉的花香清淡得几乎闻不到，令他想起那些来自东方的茶，水汽氤氲间才会缓慢流淌出的香气。

他站在原地，深深地吸进了几口花香，随后才意识到这个无所事事的下午他的心思真是杂乱无章，常常能将一棵树上的小嫩枝桠发展成一条长长的小道，走下去也不知道会通往何处。他想起自己可能已经让史蒂夫等候了，紧张和懊悔几乎在一个心跳里卷席过全身。

他朝海滩快步走去，这个下午长得不可思议，散落成碎片的阳光在海面上铺开就像梵高的蓝颜料里混进了金灿灿的闪片，海滩上的人就像先前无数个午后一样做着些永远不会厌烦的事。怎么会有人为了夏天而感到无聊呢？——他是说，真的无聊，消极的、毫无益处的无聊。

他在沙滩上看见了他，于是便朝他走去。

TBC.


End file.
